Harry Potter And The Son's of Darkness and Light
by HyperStud18
Summary: Harry's Summer goes even worser when his own powers and actions could turn into his worst enemy, and what becomes of Voldermort now Harry's Destiney is set? after book 5 , HHr RL DG.
1. Coming to terms

Harry Potter And The Son's of Darkness and Light.

I dont own any of the chracters just the plot etc etc...

Chapter 1.

On a dark rainey night in number 4 Pivet Drive, Harry sat on the edge of his bed sweat dripping down the sides of his face. His eyes trieing to focuses in the dark, he had just had one of his many nightmares. All the time he woke up with his famous scar hurting like hell, he was starting to get sick and tired off his dreams, he was tired off Sirius falling threw the vail,tired off watching Cedric soul being rip from his body by the Avada Kedavra and by that traitor Wormtail. But most of all he was tired of watching his mother die over and over again, just to protect him. Hes was sure that these dreams were being sent by the person that cursed his life since he was a baby.

He signed got up and started to pace his room, he felt like he was lossing his mind. Ever since going up against voldermort in the department of mysterious, he felt like he was starting new again, for once again in his life he felt scared. When he fought against Voldermort in the graveyard, he had his mother and father and great friend to help. But when Voldermort appered he felt like running because; It wasnt just him in danger it was his friends and 2 them where his best friends. The first time in his life he didnt know what to do he was lost in his own mind and he was lost in the real world. He wanted to finish this with Voldermort because that damn properchy was the reason behined all this.

That was the only reason why Voldermort came after him that faitfull night, the stupid prophercy and it might not even be him that is destained to kill him. He wanted to scream that he didnt want to it and he wanted to be free from his fait. The more and more he wished for a normal life, the more voldermort interfiead in his life, the more his life was slipping from him.

The only person that felt anything he was feeling was Lupin, he knows what loss is because his mother and father and his godfather were his school friends. He wanted to get stronger, he needed to get stronger because he didnt want to lose the only connection to his mother and father, and godfather. Most of all he didnt want him to lose one of his greatist friends aswell.

Harry stopped all of a suden and grab his scar as he feel down to his knees, he let out a whimper and he knew in a istant that Voldermort was feeling happy. But harry wanted desperatly to know why he was happy and most of all he wanted to get in that beast's head and rip his head for a start. As the feeling in his scar start to increase, the more angry it got him. He got up to one knee and shut his eyes to hope the pain would ease off but the more he tried to escape the pain the more the pain increased.

But it wasnt just the pain that was ripping his body apart, he was seeing his nightmares all over again, his mother dieaing, Cedric's eyes lifeless and finally Sirius. It was like some pushed the play button on a tape, they keep coming not matter how much he tried to pause the scences the more they increased. Harry never had never thought his scar and connection to Voldermort could cause him so much pain.

He wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to be free, he wanted a life of his own, he wanted his mother and father back and he wanted Sirius back. What Harry didn't notices was the Aura off white and Blue coming from his body. But what Harry Felt was power and he liked it: he felt like he do anything with this power and he wanted it to beat voldermort for once and for all. What Harry found out was the more angry he got the more the power coming out off his body was increasing. Harry thought about everything that happend in his the pain, the suffering, the crying and more off all them he felt the loneliness. Harry finally opend his eyes and was amazed about what his saw.

His bed was flipped up against the wall, his chesterdrawas and closet crused against the ceileing. The more the power came from Harry, the more his room started to push back. He let out a surge of hatered and the Aura around his body started to grow brighter and bigger. A wide smile came to his lips, i allways wanted to do wandless magic Harry thought. He lifted up his wand hand and spreaded his fingers outward, Harry concentrated on the window and wall, and in a instant and voice came out of Harry that want his.

" DESTRUCTOR " Harry shouted in a voice the want anywhere near to his own.

And in a instant the full front off number 4 privet drive was no more, the front of the house spread outward onto the street and onto the front lawn. The noise the spell made was like a a granade went off and all the street laps showed was the dust and the reamains of the front of number 4 pivet drive.

" Wicked " Harry said in his normal.

Harry walked to edge of the front of the house and gazed in awe, did he really do that, did he really make the enitre front of the house blown off. He smile got even wider when he herd his uncle and aunty unlocking the door to his room. But Harry just smirked and pointed his hand toward his door and placed a locking spell on it.

" HARRY POTTER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW, OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL... " Vernon shouted.

" OR WHAT ! " Harry shouted not in his voice.

" YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL... " Uncle Vernons shouts went out thew the window; because Harry felt a presense off a number of people apparating. He smiled and looked onto the front law and saw what he thought it would be.

To be Continued.


	2. Poweres growing

Chapter 2.

Harry's Aura was still pulsating around him, he stood at the end of his bedroom and the remains of number 4 pivet drive. He was looking out onto his front lawn, there he was standingfront of 10 Death eater's, he eyes growing colder by the second, because these men and woman were the people that served the man the screwed up life from he was a baby. Among he saw some he knew and some he didn't byt there were 2 people that he wanted to be there but weren't and they were Lestrange and Voldermort. Harry didn't even realise that while he thinking he Aura was turing a Dark Blue color. He servayed the crowd of death Eaters and smirked, Harry thought with his new powers he could easaly discard of them, but first he wanted answer's.

" HOW DID YOU FIND ME " Harry voice unlike his own again.

" We do not answer to you boy " Nott said coming forward.

Harry just looked at him and then his smile went wider and he raised his wand hand again open palm towards Nott.

" Tell me how you found me or prepare to die Nott " Harry said he eyes flashing red for a second.

" What you kill me that's a life, Porr little Harry Potter " Nott said while laughing.

" I warned you " Harry said, his voice getting colder, Harry's Aura Pulsated for a second and Nott began to rise of the ground and cry out in pain his arms and legs spread apart. Death Eaters started to fire curses left and right at Harry but the curse just bounced straight off him not even effecting him.

" TELL ME HOW YOU FOUND ME OR YOUR MEN DIE RIGHT NOW NOTT! " Harry shouted.

" Screw YOU " Nott shouted, looking afraid.

" I warned you " Harry said looking behined Nott, he raised his left hand and his Aura started to pulsate even more and Darker and it flashed when Harry said a Spell he didnt even now.

" Infernus Original " Harry said in a colde toneless voice and his eyes flashed red once again.

And in one instant the Death Eaters were surround in a gulf off fire. Harry Looked back up at Nott he eyes were wide and his face shock.

" I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE, WHO SENT YOU " Harry orderd.

" I WILL NOT TELL YOU " Nott shouted his eyes with fear.

" VOLDERMORTS LOSS " Harry shouted as his Aura turned a brilliant blue coulor, he spread his palm once again at the Death Eaters.

" I WARNED YOU, I GAVE YOU A CHANCE, NOW HERES A SPELL THAT WILL SEND YOU TO HELL ALONG WITH VOLDERMORT WHEN I KILL HIM... EXPLODA ORIGINAL! " Harry shouted.

In a instant the front lawn and the pavent were blown from below them, Screams of agony were long into the night and the explosion caused the top floor of the house to collapse and Harry just remained there floating in mid air. When the dust finally settled and the dust cleard the front of number 4 pivet drive was no more. All that was left was a disastor zone a mini crater for a front garden. Harry Floted over to Nott, who was still floating in mid air; Harry stopped infront of not and raised his hand agaisnt his chest.

" I gave you chance not to die, why do people allways think that Voldermort is the best person in the world, Why do people join him, why do you serve him Nott " Harry asked going back to his normal voice.

" Because... Because he will free from Muggles and Mudbloods " Nott said whimpering.

" If you say that word once again Nott you find yourself without a head GOT THAT! " Harry shouted.

Nott just looked at him and shut up straight away, Harry was thinking what the best way to deal with Nott, and in an instant an idea came to mind.

" Your coming with me " Harry said grabing him and a second later vanished in a crack, leaving the place that he lived for 11 years of his life.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Lover's Come Out

Chapter 3

Lover's Come Out.

As soon as he disappered he thought this is a really bad idea, Hermione is going to kill me, Even thou were going out. Yeah that's me (Harry Potter) going out with Hermione Granger, it happend so fast aswell asoon as Moody Shouted at Uncle Veron, Hermione came runing up to him and launched herself into him and kissed him fully on the lips, nedd i say more.

Harry shuck his head out of his day dream and arrived in Hermione bedroom, he brought his palm up to Nott and placed a silencing charm and bounding charm on him to keep him secrue. Harry looked around the room, his aura still hadn't gone out and it was worrying, he couldn't calm and he needed Hermione to help with that. His Aura acting like a light, he spotted Hermione in her bed asleep, she was perfect her hair spredid out on the pillow and a smile she had on her face could tell she was having a good dream. He hated to wake his GirlFriend from her dream, but he needed something from her and needed her alltogether.

" Hermione " Harry said in low pitched voice, trying not wake her parent's.

" Hermione " Harry said a little louder, he shook her shoulder and she started to stir.

" Wake up Love " Harry said with a smile, and caressed her cheek.

Hermione's eyes started to flutter open and her eyes ajusting to her surrounding's.

" Harry " Hermione said in a sleepy voice.

" Yeah babe its me " Harry said tilting here chin to the way he was.

Hermione took a second that Harry was in her bedroom, she lept from her bed and gave him a bone crushing hug.

" Harry... Oh Harry, how are you, why are you here ,i missed you so much, why you in my bed... " Hermione didn't get to finish her last question as Harry brought his lips and put his hands behined here back and leaned further into her.

Hermione was in bliss and confusion, she was so happy was with her but why was he here, he had to be at the dursley's to keep his mother's protection spell activated. But for the moment she was enjoying Harry lips on hers and it had been such a long time since he had last kissed her. Hermione was sattled by Harry's tongue tracing the line of here bottom lip beging for entrance, as soon as Hermione's lips parted Harrys tongue darted for her's but didn't get far because Hermione's teeth crashed down onto his tongue.

" Owww " Harry said pulling back from Hermione with a look of confusion " What was that for " Harry asked looking at a serious Hermione.

Hermione leaned into a confused Harry and whispered.

" As much as i enjoyed that, and belive i did, i want to know how and why you are here. You supposed to be at the dursleys keeping the protection in place " Hermione looked at Harry in full vision and back away alittle bit " Why are you glowing red and gold Harry? " Hermione asked.

Harry was still in confusion about the kiss but at her backing away he knew she wanted answeres, Harry got up and walked over to very irratatid Nott and kicked him in the stomach.

" This Guy here " Harry kicked him again the stomach " Thought it would be good to attack me " Harry said looking back at Hermione.

Hermione was so confused now, why was Harry Glowing, how did he capture Nott and how in the hell did he find Harry in the first place. There were so many questions and she wanted answer's.

" Look Hermione i know i you want but the answer's i can give you will kinda scare you babe " Harry finished softly while he kick Nott again the stomach just for the fun off it.

Hermione thought how scary, but already knew the answer because it had concerd Voldermort.

" Ok ill ask a question and you answer in 1 senteance ok honey " Hermione said getting up and walking over to him and picking up his hand ignoring the glowing.

" Ok " Harry looking into her brown eyes.

" Why you glowing " Hermione asked.

" I dont know why ok, i had an attack from Voldermort threw my scar and he kept playing the poeple that diead and i loved threw my mind, and i just snapped out the hate and the guilt and that's when the glowing started " Harry said as he was pacing.

" Ok we will look into it ok babe, number 2 how did he get here " Hermione said pointing to Nott.

" Well when the front of the house was blown off i... Hary said trying to answer the question but was caught off by Hermione.

" WHAT YOU MEAN BLOWN OFF " Hermione shouted loud.

" Well i sort off did,...by accident " Harry said looking around the room avoiding her eyes.

" HOW " Hermione shouted again.

" Well... Well " Trying to get out of the qouestion.

" Harry " Herminone said in stern voice.

" I can sort of do wandless magic " Harry said avoiding her eyes.

Hermione gasped only really powerfull wizards could do it like Voldermort and Dumbledore, how could Harry do it, and then a question came to mind.

" Harry how many death eaters were there? " Hermione afraid of the answer.

" Well i dinnt get a real good look and wasnt paying attetion so i... " Harry was cut off once again.

" Harry tell me NOW! " Hermione said in a mogonagel tone.

" Errmmm 10 " Harry said looking at her looking for her reaction.

Hermione was stuuned to say the least, 10 how could Harry take 10 on when he couldn't handle 6 in the Department of Mysteries, Harry looked at Hermione and look her got was disbalife, he was sure her brain was going Hermione fashion and coming up with questions and she was answering them. He walked infront of her and held his hands in hers and she looked at him.

" Anymore question's honey " Harry repliead sweetley looking at her lover.

" Ermmm quite a few but why come to me " Hermione asked as her voice was strained.

Harry tilterd her chin up to him and he placed a feather light kiss on her lips, he smiled and kissed anouther time.

" Because i needed you and i wanted you because you are the most smart witch in the world and you can keep me inline because your good at that, oh and you the sexist as well " Harry said while moving his hands to her back off her back and sliding it down over her bum.

Hermione was shocked did he just smart and sexist, wow she did really love him WAIT! did i just say i love him: Hermione thought, she did have time to think because hand just grab her bum and squzzed it, Herminone gave a bit of a moan, and closed her eyes shout.

" Oh i wanted to ask you something " Harr asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

" What " Hermione asked leaning into his chest.

" I want to know where... where " Harry asked trying to get the question out.

" Where what Honey " Hermione asked looking back at his shining eyes.

" Where Godric's Hallow Is ' Harry said straining the words.

Hermione stepped back in horror and confusion, why did he want to go there now, he wasn't ready for something like this it would be to much it break him.

" W...Why " Hermione asked, her voice thorat tight.

" Because i want to take a Voldermort's follow there for something ' Harry said snapping his finger's and Nott began to levatate of the ground behined Harry's back Herminone was just confused as ever.

" Why do you want to take him " Hermione said nodding her towards Nott.

" Because i want to cause him pain and what it feels like to be for once and the only place to start is where it began " Harry said looking back at Nott then back to a disbaleaving Hermione.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Occusation's and Revalation's

Chapter 4.

Hermione's brain was going in over drive, Harry's words were starting to scare here.

" Harry, i don't think it's a good idea to go there right now! " Hermione said looking into Harrys emarld eyes's.

" Why ? " Harry asked.

" Why " Hermione said getting up and walking up to him.

" Because your not in the wright frame of mind right now, your emoution's are all over the place and i just don't think you could stand being there and with your new power's coming out right now. You could do something rather drastic " Hermione said in one breath.

" But.. " Harry said but was cut of by Hermione.

" No but's, please Harry, Please not right now " Hermione pleading and looking loving into his eyes. She was afraid of he would do something deastic and with Harry's emoutions right now he could do anything right now.

" Ok, but i will be going there soon anyway " Harry said giving into her concerned puupy dog eye's, no matter how mad and frustrated he was she allways had the words and the actions to calm him.

" Thank You " said hermione in a releived tone, and bringing Harry into a hug.

" Aww how sweet, a halfbreed and mudblood getting close " Nott said getting up and kneeling on his knees.

Harry turned around and walked over to him and brought his right hand up and conected it with his jaw. Nott flew back and hit the wall behined him and the wall cracked.

" HARRY! " Hermione shouted and came up to back of him and grabed him by the arm to make him face her.

" What he deserved it? " Harry said looking at her like she grew a second head.

" You could of killed him! " Hermione said shacking Harry.

" And why's that so bad bad " Harry said raising an eyebrow.

" You don't mean that said " said Hermione in a shocked tone, she was starting to get worried about Harry's actions right now.

" Why it's his master fault right now, my life is so screwed up " Harry said getting his point across to his GirlFriend.

" I know, i know but you dont have to kill him " Hermione said in a scared tone.

" Well i am going to become a muderer, if i like or not " Harry said not beling he let some of the prophecy out.

Herminoe but brought her hand to her mouth while she gasped and looked at Harry.

" Errmm... i didn't mean say that, what i was going to say was.. " But Harry was cutt off by Hermione's Voice.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WILL BE A MURDERER ANYWAY! " Harmione shouted and putting her hands to hes hips.

" What i mean to say is ermm... " Harry said avoiding Hermiones eye's and trying to say something. He did not want to expose the prophecy to Hermione right now, and aswell there was a death eater 5 meter's away aswell.

" Harry James Potter, you better tell me what you ment by that " Hermione said getting angry that her boyfriend was hiding something from her.

" It ment nothing ok babe, it just slipt out ok " Harry said not beliving it himself.

" Your lying to me " Herminoe said in a angry tone onece again.

" Well, Well lover boy lying to the mudblood about the prophecy " Nott said in laughing tone, and smiling aswell.

Harry turned and raised his left hand.

" You will shut your mouth if you know what's good for you " Harry said with a angry tone.

" Im not the one who's lying, am i now Harry! " Nott said looking at Harry while his smile grew.

" Alright i warned you " Harry said walking over to him and pulling him up by the scruff of his neck.

" HARRY! " Hermione said running over to him and grabbing his arm that was holding Nott's collar.

" Hermione when was it the last time you herd from Ron? " Harry answered with his gaze still one Nott.

" What? " Hermione said getting confused, why did he ask that?

" When was it the last time you talked to Ron? " Harry answered looking at Hermione, and that's when Hermione noticed Harry's eyes were glowing blue again.

Hermione took a step back and was looking at Harry with scared face and body language.

" Hermione when was it the last you herd from Ron " Harry said getting frustrated.

"Ermm. today " Hermione said remebering the letter on her bedroom desk.

Harry focused his gaze back upon the scared face of Nott.

" Did he say anything about Albus " Harry said.

" Who.. you mean Dumbledore? " Hermione said asking, she had never herd Harry adress Dumbledor as Albus.

" Yeah who elses is all knowing " Harry said in irrated tone.

" Well Molly told him and Ginny that he would be at the burrow tonight " Hermione said remembering the letter.

" Well it look's like me and nott here are going to the Burrow to visit the old man " Harry said getting ready to go.

" WHAT! You Can't go " Hermione Shocked by this.

" Why can't i " Harry said getting even more irratatid.

" Because? how you going to get there? " Hermione asked getting nervous.

" Im going to apparate, what else? " Harry said looking at Hermione with those glowing eyes.

" But you under age and you havent learned how to yet? " Hermione asked in concern.

" Look babe, i havent got time to answer question's are you coming our not, besides you dont have to worry about you parents there are wards around your house ok, you coming or not? " Harry said handing out his hand you Hermione.

" Well, well i don't know? " Hermione said loking at his hand and and at her room.

" Do you trust me? " Harry asked.

" Of course i do " Hermione said as soon as the question left Harry's mouth, and she grabbed a hold of Harry's hand.

" But dont you think, i havent forgot about that slip you made " Hermione said sternly, Harry smiled he thought no less.

" Ok babe, well were off to the burrow and to the old man " Harry said and as the aura of red and gold came back around Harry's body and in an instant Harry, Hermione and Nott vanished.

To be Continued...


	5. Truth's and Lie's

Chapter 5

Truth's and Lie's

Harry, Hermione and Nott reapered in the back garden of the burrow, the light of harry's powers were castsing a light over the garden and leaving tiny bit's of shadows. Harry threw Nott down to the ground and stepped back and feel to his kness and screwed his face up to the amount's of pain in his body.

" HARRY ! " Hermione shouted trying to cath him while he fell, she watched as Harry's face showed signs of pian.

" What's the matter Harry? " Asked Hermione as she rested her hand on his back, she was worried that these new power's were pushing his magic to the limit.

" I don't know, i feel weak and drained... so weak hmph " Harry said trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

" Harry you have got to let your powers down " Hermione said bring his face to meet her's.

" I carn't, i don't know how too? " Harry said as his breath was becoming ragid.

Hermione took anouther look as pain shot threw his body and his hands squezzed the grass beneath him and let out a growl. She was worried that he was going to faint and she didn't want that.

" Stay here ill go get someone, you stay here and don't do anything... got it " Hermione said placing a kiss on his cheek and getting up.

Harry lifted his head and smirked at Hermione, But all she was look at him expecting an answer.

" I carn't promise anything " Haryy said in a laugh.

Hermione gave him and stern look and grabbed his face in his hands and looked at him im her serious face.

" Harry Promise me " Hermione said in her stern voice.

" Ok.. i promise but if something should happen don't blame me ' Harry said and his pain went threw his body and he feel onto his stomach and let out a moan.

" Harry stay here ill get dumbledor. ok " Hermione said getting up and heading to the back door and throwing it opend.

Back outside Nott got on to his knees and smirked.

" New powers taking a toll on you Harry " Nott said in a sarcastic tone.

" Don't start Nott im... im not in the mood " Harry said getting to knees his a looking at him.

" Well im not the one lying to his mudblood about the destiney you have " Nott said in a voice full of hatred.

" I would shut your mouth if i were you, Voldermort dosen't know the full content of it " Harry said in a smirk.

" You if so at least he told his most loyal follweres about part of it " Nott said taking a dig at Harry's situation.

" Yeah so i know the full contense, and i know what has to be done " Harry said getting to his feet while his arua started to turn black.

" Oh really, and what is that Harry Potter " Nott said smirking.

" To finish him, and kill his most loyal supporters " Harry said placing his arm out and summoning Nott to his feet, Nott shot forward over the grass and landed at Harry's feet..

" And ill start with you " Harry said as his Arua grew brighter and went red and gold again and he opend his palm out infront of Nott, Nott eye's were widen as far as they could go.

Hermione shot threw the door and into the kitchen, and startled Mrs Weasley who was washing the dishing.

" What in the name of Merlin are you doing her Hermione " Mrs Weasley asked demanding an answer.

" Where Porfessor Dumbledore? " Hermione asked straight away.

" He's in the living room, Hermione why... " Mrs weasley didn't get answer because Hermione Fled the kitchen and went staraigh into the living and seeing Dumbledore sat on a chair with a twinkle in his eye's like he always did he was talking to Mr weasley, Bill, The Twins and Ron, all them turned to face Hermione asoon as she came in.

" Hermione what are you doing here ? " Ron asked getting up.

" I haven't got time, sir " she said facing Dumbledore " It's Harry hes in the back garden and there's something up with him, hes got these new power's and he manage to capture Nott somehow " Hermione said all in one breath.

" What do you mean by new power's " Mr Weasley getting up out of his seat.

" Well he's glowing gold and red like Griffindor colours and hes done apparation and really powerfull wandless magic " Hermione said looking at Dumbledore once again, Hermione could a swore she saw his lips curl up for a second.

" Well what's he doing now? " Asked bill who still had his earing for the last time Hermione saw him and his long hair.

" Well he collaspsed when we got here and i came into get some help " Hermione said getting to the point.

" GOOD LORD " Mrs Weasley cried from the kitchen.

Everyone stared at each outher for a second and the fled the room and into the kitchen and threw the back door.

The seen before them was none they have ever seen Harry was olding his hand out towrds Nott and he was withering in pain on the fround, Harry's black and blue arua was up again twisting around his body.

" HARRY STOP " Hermione cried walking towards him, but someone held her back. She looked back to see who it was, and it was Dumbledore.

" Don't go to him, he doing something " Dumbledore said cryptilly.

" But he's going to kill him " Hermione said in fear.

" Don't worry ill stop him " Dumbledore said going around Hermione and started walking towards Harry, with each strp he took forward Harry's power seemed to grow.

" Harry... HARRY " Dumbledore said more forcefully.

Harry Relesed the speel on Nott and he slumped to the ground and he passed out, Harry turned slowly towards Dumbledore, his eye's glowing a dark red corlor.

" Well well, if it isnt the great, all knowing, fantastic Albus Dumbledore " Harry said in a voice unlike his own again.

" Harry please let you powers down, before something happens " Dumbledore said not twinkle in his eye's present.

Harry just stared at him and the anger of him just seeing Dumbledore just seemed to seep of him and the aura around Harry started become powerfully streams of glod aura cirlcleing his red arua.

" WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU OLD MAN " Harry shouted his voice dripping with venom.

" Harry please calm down, don't do this please! " Dumbledore beg trying to calm Harry, he knew that angry was the route to his power, and with all his life expersences that Harry had a lot of anger that a normal person.

" WHY SHOULD I, YOU LIED TO ME FOR 5 YEARS, YOUR NO GREAT WIZARD, YOUR AN OLD STUBBORN BASTARD " Harry shouted once again.

Even one let out a gasp that was watching this incerdent take accur, no one had ever talked to Albus Dumbledore that way before.Hermione was scared and in awe at the same time, she had never seen this kind of level of magic before and she was starting to get worried about Harry, and she wanted to know what Dumbledore has liead about for 5 years. She was going to take a step forward but someone held her back, she looked back and saw Bill and Ron hold both her arm's to keep her back.

" But Ron Harry needs us " Hermione said pleading.

" But Hermione he's not in the right frame of mind and this new power he's got mite do something " Ron said trying to reason with her.

" But.. " Hermione said but was cut of by Bill

" No but's Hermione let Dumbledore handle this " Bill said looking at Hermione and watching out of the corner of his eye at what was happening. Hermione face was crestfallen she just nodding and looked back at her boyfriend praying he would be ok.

" I know and i am sorry for that but please, calm down and talk to me. without all the anger you are currently holding inside your body, i can sense it in you anger at Voldermort, Me, Yourself and at your parent's " Dumbledore said trying to reason with the out of control teenager.

Harry waved his hand towrds Dumbledoor and a stream of red light headed towrds, hust as it was about to make contact, Dumbledore put his shield up and the too collide and Dumbledoor was forced back a step and light's faded.

" SHUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IM FEELING OR WHAT IM ANGRY AT, IM DESTINED TO BEAT VOLDERMORT AND NOT YOU AND IM SICK OF ALL THIS. I WANTED A LIFE, A LIFE WITH MY FAMOUS SCAR, A LIFE WITH A DEATH CLOCK OVER MY HEAD, A LIFE WITHOUT A EVIL WIZARD. I WANTED TO BE A NORMAL WIZARD, BUT KNOW SOMEONE HAD TO MAKE A PROPHECY ABOUT ME BEING THE ONLY ONE TO KILL VOLDERMORT " Harry all but shouted all this he looked back at ever to see there reaction and it was shock all there face's were pure shock, and sadness at the same time.

" I know Harry you should not have this cursed life, and i know you don't deserve it and i want to help you threw it and be your friend again " Dumbledore said once again trying to reason with him.

" If you want to help there's something you and me can do " Harry said his voice going cold again.

" Anything! " Dumbledore said.

" I want to beat Tom. but there's somthing i want to find out, and you off all defeating a evil wizard, i want to test your abilty to mine " Harry said raising his wand.

" Harry please not here " Dumbledore said raising his wand also, and he was going to stop Harry befoe he hurt someone else or worse himself.

" To bad because ive started " Harry said and disapered.

Everyone looked around as Harry disapered and Dumbledore Knew what was coming next, He put up his shield and walked forward.

" EXPLODUS MAXIMA " Harry said as he came into view out of thin air.

There was a loud bang and it felt like a granade went off as there was a fierce wind that knock everyone down. And dust came up around everyone aswell as smoke.

" TOO LATE IT'S BEGUN " Harry said an evil smile forming as he watched the dust settle leaving a very annoyed Dumbledore watching him.

" You wana know your limit Harry, we will find out, but were going to this anouther place " Dumbledore said disapering.

Harry smirked and vanished aswell, everyone looked at each outher, the faces written in awe and confusion and not a second later there were cracks of apparation being herd.

To be Continued...


	6. Memories and a Helping Hand

**Memorie's And A Helpfull Hand.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Harry followed Dumbledor Apparation's Path and he found himself in a field that were littered with dead flower's broken fences around the small grass area.**

**" Where are you Albu's " Harry shouted, then there were a number of crack's that signed that everyone had just arrived.**

**" Im here Harry " Dumbledor said coming out of thick patch of fog, his eye's without a trace of twinkle and his face somber.**

**" Where are we " Harry said as his arua was pulsating a red and gold coulor.**

**" Do you really want to know Harry ? " Dumbledor said taking a step forward, the light of Harry's arua casting light on his somber face.**

**Harry took a look around the place and cast his eyes on a very large oak tree the leaves still green on the tree, but from the place. How would a tree it's coulor, Harry Kept his eye's on the tree and started walking towards it. Something in his body was calling out to him and he embraced. When he came up to the tree he placed his hand and felt the bark on the tree. It was hard and brittle, but keep it's bearings. As he looked behined the tree, the mist started to clear and it layed a path of a house that was half standing, bricks and woodern beams in a pile and scatterd around the area. He closed his eye's and he felt a twinge of fear.**

**" I know this place.. Im connected to it " Harry said in confused tone, he searched around the area and he eye's laid on a small garden in the back of the area, a small white picked fence around.**

**" Harry.. your connected, because this were your destiney began " Dumbledor said coming behined him and placing an hand on his shoulder, and to his suprise Harry's arua came down and the wind stopped.**

**" How did you know? " Harrys asked his eye's still kept on the small closed around space in the distance.**

**" You wanted to come here Harry that was no secret, i used your anger to get you here " Dumbledor said coming around Harry and standing before him.**

**Harry's eyes darted towards Dumbledor which held alot of sarrow and plea, Harry's eyes dated towards the tree as a voice spoke to him, he placed his hands upon the tree again.**

**" There's something here that has been a miss " Harry said looking towards Dumbledor.**

**" What has been a miss Harry " Dumbledor said as his twinkle in his eye's came back.**

**" There's a pressence in this tree, a familar pressence but i carn't be " Harry said as his moved from the tree to the small closed area at the back of the field.**

**" Harry who's pressences can you feel? " Dumbledoor asked politely, his eye's shinning tenfold.**

**"It's... It's... My Parent's " Harry said as his eye's felt wet, his inside's ripping apart feeling the pressences of his mother and father.**

**" What are you feeling Harry " As Dumbledor came behined him once again.**

**In an instant Harry dispaered, Dumbledor smiled and came over to small group that was watching the event's.**

**" Albu's were are we " Mr weasley asked from the behined his wife.**

**" We are at Godric's Hallow " Dumbledor said with once again a somber place.**

**" WHy did you bring Harry here " Hermione asked with eye's full of tear's.**

**" He wanted to come here and i brought him here " Dumbledor said straight forward.**

**" But why bring him in the state he is in now " Herminoe answered back a bit snappish.**

**" Because miss granger, Harry need to know where his parent's gave there life's for him, he need to be here to be able to forgive himself " Dumbledor said looking back over to the small white picked fence.**

**" What happen's if he carn't handle it " Ron asked in worried voice.**

**" That's why were are here, to help him, to guide him, to support him. Harry's power's are tied to his emoution's and he needs to control them " Dumbledor said as he started to walk past the ruines of the potter's house.**

**" But with the state his emoution's are in now, won't his power's expand and grow " Hermione asked walking behined Dumbledore.**

**" Yes.. but if he carn't control his power's, i can supress him no one is in danger, i can handle Harry " Dumbledore said in a smile and a chuckle.**

**" But where did Harry Go? " Mrs weasley asked here voice quviering.**

**" To meet his parent's " Dumbledore pointed at the space that was conerd of with the white picked fence " To there graves " Dumbledore finished as he walked of to white picked fence and the rest walking behined the headmaster.**

**Harry fell to his knees infront of his parent's graves and his eye's spilled out with out tear's, tear's of anger, sorrow,pain, and Sadness.**

**" Im so sorry, mum, dad this is all my fault " Harry said in soft voice, he fell onto his hands and grabbed the grass that was over his parent's.**

**" If i wasn't born, you would still be here and there wouldn't be a crazy dark lord going after my friend and my family " Harry said his head rsing and staring at his mother and father's grave once again.**

**" If i wasn't born you could have lived and would have been able to have a child that wasnt crused and was destined to rip and plunge this world into darksness because someone forseen it " harry said letting all his sorrow and cry's out to his parent's.**

**" I need you mum and dad, im lost, i have no path but death " Harry said as his power resurfed and expandid his arua brighting the graves of his fallen parent's.**

**" Why did you die for me, what's so important that you had diead to prtect me " Harry shouted as he got to his feet and his eyes turning a solid blue and he herd a dark voice that haunted his dreams _" That's right Harry you could have avodid all this pain if you diead that night, You stupid Mudblood mother protected you and because of her foolish mistake you have all this pain " Voldemort said in the back of his mind_**

**Harry gritted his teeth and held his head in his hand's " LEAVE ME ALONE TOM " HARRY SHOUTED.**

**"_ DON'T CALL ME THAT...it's not my fault you were born, and caused all this pain to your friends and your parent's gave there life for such a Halfbreed " Voldemort said in the back of his mind._**

**" STOP IT...LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE TOM " Harry shouted as his power's grew and expandid his arua giving off a red and yellow corlor.**

**"_ How can you expect to beat me, Harry when i can get into your mind with ease " Voldemort taunted._**

**" I DONT CARE JUST GET OUT OFF MY HEAD TOM.. NOW! " Harry yet once again scremed and his power's explodid out of and covering him in a blinding white and his screms echoed into the night sky.**

**" I DONT CARE JUST GET OUT OFF MY HEAD TOM.. NOW! " Harry's voice carried down the old ruines of his former home were he lived for a year, and to his friends that turned straight towrds the back of field were a white blinding erupted from the graveyard.**

**" That's Harry " Hermione said running up to the Hill to the graves.**

**" Hermione wait " Ron said running after her.**

**" He sounds in pain Ron " Hermione said back to him, running up the hill to the call of Harry's pleas.**

**The group finally made up to hill and stoped and coverd there eye's with a hand to stop the blinding white light that was coming from the place, the herd Harry's screams and he sounded in pain.**

**" HARRY.. WHAT'S WRONG " Hermione shouted Praying to god that her boyfriend and bestfriend was ok.**

**The light dimmed down slowly and the shadow of Harry came back into view and the site of Harry was one that no one would have wanted...**

**To be Continued.**


	7. Secret's in the past come into light

Chapter 7 Secret's in the past come into light.

As the smoke finally cleard and settled, and everyone's eyes had ajustid to the light, there eye's were layed

upon Harry on his hand's and knee's, withering and groaning in pain. Balck and White energy spirals twisting and moving all around his body. Harry the moved one of his hand's to his chest and started to rub it slowly.

Hermione was just a few feet away Harry, her mind spinning with question after question of what was going on with her boyfriend and best friend, her hart ached as she herd the cry's of pain and hurt coming from his voice. Also she couldn't comprehend to what the Black and white engery spill's were doing to him hurting him or helping him. As Hermione took a step forward the spill's of energy over Harry's body started to increase in size and started to twist around his body faster, and also with the air that was laced with power and energy was not a good sign.

" Harry " Voldemort's Voice rang threw Harry's head " Join me, with you and me joing forces we could do anything, ANYTHING! " Voldemort said.

" This is the last time im going to tell you TOM! LEAVE ME AND FAMILY ALONE! " Harry shouted getting up on one knee and rasing his face to his family friends.

" Think of it Harry, we could bring your parent's back ? " Voldemort goated Harry.

Harry's mind went blank at that offer, thinking about that, it's the one wish and dream that he wanted and he wanted it so badly he would do anything to see and talk to his parent's even if it was for 5 minitues. Every bone in his body and organ was feeling the strees of his new power's, but the only part of his body was breaking because while his head was saying no his hart was saying yes and it was breaking because he knew what his answer would be.

" Ha...ha...ha.. yeah right that's the last thing you want Tom " Harry said getting up to his feet, swaying a bit; trying to get his balance.

" Harry it's time to stop hiding from you'r destiney and your fate, because you will die by my hand and my alone " Voldemort said pushing all his magic into Harry's mind defense, trying to get into his mind.

" Back at you, you will and you will soon die by my hand " Harry said aloud, turning around he came face to face with his parent's grave's again.

" I could kill you right now " Voldmort said coming out of the fog and standing behined Lilly and jame's graves, his pale white skin and his blood red eye's standing out the most and his red eye's were fixed on The Boy Who Lived.

" But you won't, will you.. " Harry said as the black and white spiralls of energy stoped and disappered. Harry new voldmort would not kill him, Harry had something voldmort wanted more than anything and he kept it layered in the casem of his mind.

" And how would you know " Voldemort said bringing his claw like hand's from under his cloak, and the brother wand in his left hand.

" Because there something you want and i have it " Harry said with a smirk, bring his hand around to his back pocket and grabbing his wand, and bringing it around down at the side of him.

" And what would that be.." Voldmort said placing a hand upon on Lilly's grave and smirking while he ran his hand along the rim of the tomb stone.

" There was something you was after a while ago and you know what..? " Harry said, his anger building as he saw the killer of his parent's touching his mother's grave.

" What..?" Voldemort said while stoped his hand running along the tombstone.

Harry smirked as he took few step's to his demon that plague his life and to his parent's grave, he came up infront of his enemy and parent's grave and stood a few meter's from Voldemort and Lilly and Jame's grave's.

" I know the contense of the prophecy ' Harry laghed, and looked at the rage building on his enem's face.

" You lie " Voldemort said bring hand on jame's grave.

" I don't lie and i herd it, and you know what, it was very intresting " Harry said in a smirk.

Behined Harry his friends were in shock and in fear, Voldermort was standing there and Harry was even affected by his pressense, they were talking about something but they couldn't hear what they were saying and they wanted to hear. Hermione took a step forward to voldemort and harry but she ran into a invisable and she hit her head on it and stumble backed.

" What was that? " Hermione asked as she rub her head.

" that is a magicall barrier my dear " Albus said walking up it and placing his hand on the barrier.

" Voldemort's trapping harry in there with him " Ron said walking up to it aswell and placing a hand on it.

" No " Dumbledoor said and looking at Harry with twinkle in his eye's.

" No? " Hermione asked looking back at him.

" Harry is doing this " Albus said looking at Hermione, he watched as the shock and fear that washed over her face out of concern over Harry.

" But why " Hermione asked placing both of her hands on the barrier again.

" Because he did it to protect incase a duel proceads " Albus said coming behined Hermione and placing a hand on her shooulder.

" Can you break it " Ron asked taking his hand of the glimering shield.

" Yes, and i won't " Dumbledor said dropping his hand from Hermione shoulder.

" Why he could get hurt " Hermione said out of fear for her boyfriend.

" He might,...but Harry want's this and he needs this " Albus said looking back at Harry and Voldmort.

" But why carn't you..? " Hermione asked looking up at her headmaster with eye's brimming with tears.

" Because i have to regain Harry's trust in me over something and i want to start here, by trusting him that he can handle this " Albus replyd to Hermione and the looked at Ron who had a confused look on his face.

" Why would you need to regain Harry's trust back ? " Ron asked his headmaster.

" Let's just ronald that i may be old, but even i get somthing's wrong, and one of thoses is with Harry " Dumbledor said looking at a Hermione and Ron. Dumbledor suspected that Harry had not told them both about the prophesy and that worried him.

" But what did you get wrong with Harry " Arthur said getting into the conversation.

" It's not my secret to tell you " Dumbledor said coming up to the shield and keep an eye on the situation.

" Why " Ron asked feeling that the secrets that Harry and Dumbledor were not just something small.

" Because Harry has to tell you in his own time... he has to accept before he can tell you about it " Dumbledoor said taking a quick look back at molly who had a stunned expression on her face. He saw the scared,sad,confused expressions going on her face. He turned back to voldemort and harry.

" Let me just ask you question, and then well leave are battle for now " Harry said his eye's turning gold an instant.

" Oh yeah and what would that question be " Voldemort said looking back at Harry curious.

" Why did you choose me ? " Harry asked looking straight at Voldemort.

" Why because from the first time i layed my eye's on you i thought you something that could get in my way, and also since i thought your family was allways well known and also from your bloodline i knew you wouild be a threat when you hit you true potiental " Voldermort said in a cryptic way.

" What do you mean my blood line..? " Harry asked looking at the grave's of his parent's.

Voldemort smirked " Let's just say you have blood that come's from someone that's a threat to mine " Voldemort said backing away from the tombstone.

" Who's blood line ? " Harry asked getting confused by the second.

" Harry.. Harry When you figure that out and also when ur worthy of a challege for me, well met again but first do something and that something is dont belive everything you hear " Voldmort Smirked before he vanished with a crack.

Leaving a very confused Harry Potter, that was in trance asking question's to his self.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BLOOD LINE ? " Harry shouted out into the night sky.

And with that he fell to his knees his magicall energy spent his reserve's tap out, he felt so weak from the attack from voldemort and from his new power's that needed to control, his mind was spinning with question's, Blood line..? Voldemort allways new that he would choose me..?.

" Harry.? " A quiet voice came from the side of him, he looked to his side and saw his angle that has been a prsence in his life since he knew was a wizard.

" Yes " Harry said his low voice.

" Are you ok " Has sais with worry laced in her voice and unshed tears in her eye's.

" I don't... I don't know.. i'm v...very weak, i need rest rest " And with that Harry fainted into the arms of his girlfriend.

" Harry.. Harry " Hermione said in shout, frameing his face with her hands.

" What happend " Ron asked coming up to her and kneeling.

" He's very weak, from his new power's and he fainted " Hermione said brushing a strand of hair out Harry's face.

" Quick we need to get to Hogwart's " Dumbledoor said.

" Ok " Hermione and Ron said in unision, Dumbledor place his hands on Hermione and Ron shoulder " I trust you two know thjey way there " Dumbledoor said to Arthur and Molly, they nodded and with that there were sound's of apparation herd.

To be Contiued...


End file.
